Toque
by AmaiKimochi382
Summary: Duo es atrapado disfrutando de su vida paralela y Heero se ofrece para satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero, ¿cuáles son esas necesidades?


**[TRADUCCIÓN]**

Autor: Merula

Título: Touch

Pairing: Heero x Duo

Todos los derechos del fic reservados a su autora; todos los de Gundam Wing, a su respectivo creador.

* * *

**TOQUE**

Podría culpar a mi pasado. Sip, ese sería el camino fácil. Tras toda una vida en que las cosas malas pasaban sin que pudiese controlarlas, porque era demasiado joven y débil para hacerlo, necesito controlarme ahora.

Sin embargo, eso se ve demasiado simple. Podría culpar a la guerra. Fue otra de las cosas que me empujó, me controló y, posiblemente y de alguna forma, me corrompió.

Aunque tampoco creo que sea eso. Creo que simplemente soy yo.

Es mi manía, mi necesidad, mi error... pero jamás lo llevo demasiado lejos. Después de todo, tengo una carrera en la que pensar. Si esta vida paralela mía llega a oídos de la empresa, se verían en la obligación de despedirme. Así que nunca voy tan lejos como me gustaría.

Estoy aquí ahora, en este oscuro club cargado de humo, con mi cabello atado en un moño en lugar de una trenza y una máscara protegiendo mi cara, mientras escucho el zumbido de la multitud y huelo el aire rancio y los olores que en él se mezclan en un lugar como este.

No es que me guste estar aquí, pero es el único lugar que me permite satisfacerme. Así que espero pacientemente mi entrada.

La rutina me es familiar, la sumisión, la demostración de ciertas cosas al público... esta vez conformado en su mayoría por turistas. En cierta forma, es divertido escucharlos susurrar con voz horrorizada aun cuando sus ojos contemplan ávidamente el show.

Un gesto de nuestra señora y entro a hacer mi parte. Ato a su ayudante cuidadosamente, sin necesidad de instrucciones, hago mi trabajo... Después reviviré esto en mi cama, tomándome el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo, no ahora, no aquí. Ni este es mi lugar ni ese es mi propósito.

Sí, solo los ato. Eso es todo. Nada más. No los desato ni nada. No tendría sexo con ninguno de ellos, no porque no fuesen buenas personas... nuestra señora trabaja en una casa de ancianos durante el día, es solo que no puedo permitir que alguien se me acerque tanto. Lazos personales como esos son peligrosos, y yo no practico el sexo casual.

A lo mejor por eso me gusta hacerlo, atarlos, ninguno puede acercarse más de lo que yo quiero.

El show continúa hasta su final habitual. Mi trabajo termina. Aprieto el paso entre la multitud y salgo. Me detengo en el callejón para quitarme la máscara y meter mi cabello dentro de un gorro, con la chaqueta bien cerrada soy solo un chico más camino a casa. No hay nada que ver aquí, señores.

Salgo del callejón, doblo a la derecha y camino a paso rápido. Quiero llegar a casa.

Solo uno o dos pasos bastan para ponerme en alerta antes de que alguien me salga al camino.

—¿Noche de fiesta, Duo?

—¿Qué haces en esta parte de la ciudad, Heero? —¿De dónde demonios salió? Este no es un lugar donde esperase cruzarme con mi compañero. ¿Será que él también tiene algún fetiche oculto? De solo pensarlo sonrío contra mi voluntad. Heero no es ese tipo de chico...

—Estaba esperando a que acabaras —no me está mirando, así que no creo que viera como mi mandíbula se desencajaba y casi tocaba el piso. —Una interesante puesta en escena.

—¿Qué demonios hacías allí?

—Une me mandó.

—¿QUÉ? —Oh, esto es todo, claramente estaba despedido. Maldición.

—Dio con tu show hace un par de noches.

Me congelo, estático. ¿Une había estado allí? Heero también se detiene y voltea a verme. Para mi sorpresa, sonríe.

—Fue una noche solo de chicas, nada de lo que tú estás pensando —oh, fiu, por algún motivo eso me tranquiliza —. Me llamó a su oficina ayer y me pidió que hablara contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

Busca mi brazo y lo agarra, haciéndome caminar con él al retomar la marcha.

—¿Sobre qué crees? No puedes seguir trabajando allí, Duo. Si el mundo se entera que 02, uno de nuestros mejores y más prometedores agentes, está trabajando en...

—Lo sé, lo sé... —le doy una mirada irritada —¿Me va a despedir?

Heero sacude su cabeza.

—"de nuestros mejores y más prometedores" fueros sus palabras. No quiere perderte, solo quiere que seas razonable. Te reconoció... —veo como sus ojos se dirigen al gorro que cubre mi cabello.

Sí, sé que lo hace obvio, pero ni muerto me lo corto.

—Alguien más podría hacerlo —asiento a aquello.

—Okey, lo dejaré.

—¿Puedes? —me da una mirada rara y me río.

—No es como si estuviese contratado, Heero...

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. ¿Puedes desistir de hacerlo? —me está mirando directo a los ojos, totalmente serio.

Tardo un minuto en entender lo que dice.

—No soy un adicto al sexo, Heero.

—No dije que lo fueras —sacude su cabeza y puedo notar que lo estoy frustrando —. Mira, ¿podrías decir que es algo que _necesitas_ hacer?

Eso me detuvo. ¿Podía desistir?

No importaba. Debía hacerlo, eso era todo. Se lo digo y él frunce el ceño.

—¿No puedes pedirle a una de esas personas con las que sales que haga esto por ti?

—Heero, para empezar, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Tengo un montón de amigos, sí, pero nada más. Segundo, no le voy a preguntar a uno de ellos: "Oye, ¿te puedo atar?"—sonrío — ¿Te puedes imaginar la reacción de Chang si lo hiciera?

Eso lo hizo sonreír a él. Era una imagen divertida.

Solo que mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro de pura sorpresa ante su siguiente comentario.

—Yo lo haría por ti.

Estoy seguro que no escuché bien. Heero Yuy no acaba de ofrecerse voluntariamente a que yo lo... no. De ninguna manera.

—No me importa y así no te tentarías a volver a trabajar aquí.

De acuerdo, sí se ofreció. Parpadeo, preocupado de si mi mente, de alguna forma, ha entrado a un universo alternativo. ¿O tal vez estoy soñando?

—Tú me dejarías... ¿Por qué?

—Eres mi compañero y no quiero perderte. Así que si necesitas hacerlo, dejaré que lo hagas conmigo.

—Dejarás que te ate —digo, para estar seguro.

—Sí.

Lo estudio por un momento, su expresión es serena y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos sin pestañear. Habla en serio...

La imagen de Heero atado y a mis pies se desliza a mi mente y me veo en la necesidad de respirar hondo. No porque se trate de una imagen desconocida, de hecho, es una de mis favoritas... sino porque repentinamente está a mi alcance.

Y si de verdad llegase a tener a Heero así...

—No.

Sacudo mi cabeza y camino más rápido. Heero se mantiene a mi paso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Heero, no seas estúpido. Mira, solo puedo atar gente en el club, pero si tuviese a alguien a mi disposición... —"_si te tuviese a ti a mi disposición..._" — no podría simplemente desear atarlo. Desearía hacer... otras cosas. —eso debía asustarlo.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso. Mi oferta sigue en pie. —ni siquiera se ruboriza.

En ese caso, él me dejaría... No logro entender todo esto.

Me tomo de otro hilo.

—¿Cambiaría la dinámica de nuestro trabajo en equipo? —me gusta ese motivo, sacado directo del manual de Preventers.

—No.

Espero un poco, pero eso es todo.

—¿Solo "no"?

—Tengo una idea al respecto —se detiene —. Mi auto está allí. Deja que te lleve a casa.

Normalmente camino hasta la parada de autobús en el mejor sector de la ciudad y de allí voy a casa. Ir en auto sería mejor, me digo, así que acepto su oferta. No es que él pueda persuadirme, en serio.

—¿No quisiste estacionar tu bebé cerca del club? —pregunto mientras me pongo el cinturón. Tal vez puedo cambiar de tema.

—No realmente —se encoje de hombros y enciende el motor —. Sin ofender, Duo, pero no es la mejor zona de la ciudad. Además, sabía que caminarías un rato y pensé que sería la mejor forma de hablar contigo.

—¿Sabías? —entonces la realidad me golpeó: Une le contó sobre todo esto ayer; estuve en el club anoche, Heero debió estar allí también — ¿Fuiste a verme dos veces?

—La información es fundamental para una misión.

—¿O sea que dejarme atarte es una misión? —con que así es como él lo ve: una misión. No estoy seguro de que me guste.

—No. Mi misión es tenerte satisfaciendo tus necesidades de forma segura con alguien.

—En ese caso, si conseguimos a alguien más, ¿estaría bien? —se encoge de hombros.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no estás saliendo con nadie. Conozco tus necesidades y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. No entiendo por qué aun no aceptas. La situación es óptima.

—Porque eres tú —alza una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo. No es que... —trastabillo con mi propia explicación y él ataca.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para ayudarte? ¿No confías en mí?

—Sabes que sí —respondo sacudiendo la cabeza —. Pero Heero, ¿qué sacas tú de todo esto? —frunce el ceño.

—Que tú conserves tu trabajo y que yo conserve a mi compañero. ¿No es suficiente?

Pues no puedo verlo así. Cruzo mis brazos y miro a través de la ventana. ¿Cómo explicarle a Heero que esta situación, pese a ser endemoniadamente tentadora, no funcionará para mí? Lo siento soltar aire.

—Duo, ¿ayudaría si te pidiera ayudarme de forma parecida?

—¿Forma parecida? —repito. Heero no... no.

—Necesito hacer algo (no igual a lo tuyo) de forma "diferente". Y necesito que la persona que lo haga sea de confianza... —esta vez se está ruborizando.

¿Por qué eso hace que me sienta mejor?

—¿Un intercambio de servicios?

—Sí.

Ahora sí estaba considerándolo. Podía significar dejar que Heero me hiciera algo con lo que no estuviese cómodo... pero ahí vamos otra vez: es Heero. Ha sido mi compañero por años. Confío en él.

Y lo deseo tanto.

Así que, tal vez, su necesidad me daba una justificación. Tal vez lo hacía justo. Tal vez simplemente decidí que si Heero necesitase algo de la misma forma, me gustaría ser quien se lo proporcionara.

—Okay.

Veo como sonríe relajado, con esa sonrisa de Duo-por-fin-está-siendo-razonable y casi riendo. Me doy cuenta de que yo también me tranquilicé y me pregunto por qué.

No tengo tiempo para especular.

—Así que, ¿qué necesitas para ello? —¿eh?

—¿Qué necesito?

—¿Abastecimiento? —oh, ya veo, estamos tratando esto como una misión.

—Pues... no estoy seguro. ¿Dónde lo haremos?

—En mi casa hay una habitación de más. Considero que es mejor usarla que ir a tu departamento.

—Más privado.

Es más sencillo conversar sobre esto de esta forma, como si fuese una misión y nada más. Para cuando Heero me deja en mi casa, tenemos una lista y un plan para la habitación.

Y mientras agito una mano en señal de despedida, me pregunto qué demonios he hecho.

.

* * *

.

Pasan dos semanas y no voy al club. Llamé a nuestra señora, claro, y le expliqué la situación. Ella expresó su preocupación por perderme, pero comprendió.

Un par de días después de nuestra conversación en el auto Heero me dijo que tenía las cosas listas para cuando quisiera. Me sentí mal, ¿no debí haberlo ayudado?

Pero él borró de un plumazo mi preocupación. Tenía los fines de semana libre. Yo no... no hay problema.

Todo lo que debía hacer ahora era decirle que estaba listo. Que la necesidad me golpeaba...

Por supuesto, **llevaba haciéndolo** las últimas dos semanas. No había notado cuánto necesitaba tener aquel control... pero no podía más que preguntarme qué le haría esto a nuestro compañerismo, qué me haría a mí...

También me preguntaba qué mierda pensaba hacerle a Heero. Como ya dije, nunca había ido más allá de las ataduras. Luego de que hiciéramos la lista en el auto le dije que no tenía idea de qué querría hacerle después... ¿golpearlo? ¿tener sexo? ¿solo contemplarlo?

No se lo dije de esa forma, pero respondió que estaría preparado para cualquier cosa.

No mitigó mi preocupación. ¿Qué haré cuando alcance el climax de mis fantasías?

Así que aun no le digo nada.

Heero, descubrí, no tiene tanta paciencia. Una tarde en que estamos trabajando en nuestra oficina, deja de teclear y se queda mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué?

Su mirada vuela directo a mis manos. Bajo la vista. Mientras leía el archivo sobre mi escritorio había retorcido mi trenza entre mis manos y mis muñecas.

Las desato apresuradamente.

—Te estaré esperando a las 7 esta noche —dice, y regresa a su trabajo.

Ni que decir, no hice nada más durante el resto del día.

.

* * *

.

A las 7 estoy de pie frente a su puerta, preguntándome en que me he metido, pero la necesidad es tan fuerte que...

Heero me deja entrar con una sonrisa y toma mi abrigo, de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho tantas otras veces.

Esta vez, eso sí, lo sigo por el pasillo hasta detenernos frente a una puerta cerrada.

—Se me ocurrió algo para hacer esto más fácil para los dos —dice —. Dame cinco minutos antes de entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Heero... ¿estás seguro de esto? —nuestras miradas se encuentran.

—Sí. Una vez que entres puedes hacer lo que quieras. Lo que quieras, ¿está claro? Y lo que ocurra en este cuarto, se queda en este cuarto.

Con que así vamos a tratar el compañerismo y el tema de "mejores amigos". Podría funcionar. Comprenderlo me tranquiliza un poco y asiento.

Él entra a la habitación y yo me quedo mirando las paredes color crema.

¿Qué me hará hacer para compensar lo que le haré esta noche? me pregunto.

Considero irme, escabullirme fuera de la casa... pero lo necesito con todo mi ser y no puedo regresar al club. Necesito mi trabajo...

Así que espero contando los minutos en mi cabeza.

Luego abro la puerta.

He estado aquí antes. Es el dormitorio extra de Heero, tenía una pequeña cama y un escritorio. Los dos han desaparecido.

Ahora hay una cama con pilares de hierro forjado, parecidos a los que usaba en el club, pero nada tan fuera de lo común como para que alguien, al entrar allí, supiera para qué los usa otra persona.

El escritorio había sido sustituido por una mesa. Encima había un montón de objetos, ¿de dónde los habrá sacado Heero? No me lo imagino entrando a una tienda... pero pudo comprarlos en internet... ah.

Heero está a los pies de la cama, junto a uno de los pilares... y no lleva nada puesto a excepción de una venda sobre sus ojos.

Dejo escapar el aire y me relajo. No me pregunten por qué, pero la venda hace esto mucho más fácil para mí... posiblemente para él también. Tal vez puede imaginar que soy alguien más. Y yo podré hacer esto sin aquella mirada cómplice en mí...

Voy hasta la mesa y tomo la suave cuerda que allí me espera.

Todo fluye casi de forma mecánica entonces: he hecho esto antes tantas veces... en la realidad y en mis fantasías.

Sus manos van sobre su cabeza, atadas al pilar. La cuerda se enrosca alrededor de su cuerpo: rodea sus rodillas, separándolas tanto como puede; sus tobillos atados a sus muslos...

Me tomo mi tiempo, disfrutando esto como siempre lo hago y más, porque es Heero el que está en mi cuerda, dejándome hacerle esto, quedando a mi disposición... es un sentimiento exquisito y embriagante...

Y cuando termino, retrocedo, parándome para contemplarlo en todo su esplendor a mis pies. Está atado con seguridad, cada respiro hace que la soga se deslice sobre su piel... y claramente está excitado.

Por un instante se me hace difícil respirar.

Contemplo la mesa... aparatos para generar dolor, otros para estimular placer, algunos para ambos. ¿Cual quiero usar? ¿Todos? ¿Ninguno?

La visión de Heero atado a mis pies, indefenso, mío, es estímulo suficiente para mí.

Lo miro embelesado y veo la línea de sus labios torcerse un poco.

Su boca es siempre firme, ya sea al sonreír o al fruncirse. Nada puede quebrar su control y yo ahora lo veo perder los nervios.

Me arrodillo a su lado y deslizo una mano sobre su muslo. Su cuerpo se tensa, inhala rápidamente y la comisura de sus labios tiembla otra vez.

Recién allí entiendo qué quiero. Me levanto y voy a buscar lo que necesito a la mesa. Deseo quebrar su control. Quiero que Heero me lo dé.

Y lo hace.

Cuando acabo con él está jadeando, gimiendo, retorciéndose contra las cuerdas, su cuerpo temblando por el placer que acabo de darle.

Me pongo de pie otra vez y voy al baño. Me limpio rápidamente y tomo una toalla para limpiar a Heero con ella. Luego lo libero y lo dejo solo con la venda. Lo dejo tal cual como lo encontré, sentado a los pies de la cama, con la venda en su lugar.

Regreso a su sala y me siento en el borde del sofá. He estado aquí cientos de veces. Su sala es tan cómoda y familiar para mí como yo mismo.

Me lavé, pero aun puedo sentir el aroma de Heero en mi cabello, saborearlo en mi boca...

¿Qué haremos ahora? Sé que Heero dijo que lo que hiciéramos en esa habitación se quedaba allí pero...

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con su llegada, sonríe, tranquilo, tal como siempre lo hace.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Pedimos una pizza? —eso, otra vez, es cómodo y familiar. Hemos hecho esto un montón de veces.

—Claro —mi respuesta habitual.

Mientras comemos pizza arrellanados en su sillón y vemos televisión, me doy cuenta de que Heero tenía razón. Estaremos bien. Lo que pasó en esa habitación permanecerá allí.

Pero, ¿por qué también estoy decepcionado?

En mi camino a la puerta me detengo y miro a Heero a los ojos. Lo justo es justo, me recuerdo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunto, a sabiendas de que él entendería.

—No estoy preparado aun... —y un tenue sonrojo oscurece sus mejillas —. Te avisaré cuando lo esté.

Me preocupo, ¿qué demonios quiere hacer? También entro pánico, ¿por cuánto más tendré que esperar? Pero Heero sigue hablando.

—No quiero que pienses que debemos tomar turnos. No es así. La habitación seguirá allí para cuando la necesites. ¿Vale?

—Vale. Gracias. —le digo, y me voy a casa.

.

* * *

.

Las semanas pasan.

Siempre regreso.

La primera vez esperé a que me invitara, pero tras dos semanas de espera me di cuenta de que no podía más: simplemente me aparecí frente a su puerta.

Él siempre me invita a pasar, siempre recorre el pasillo conmigo y espera por mí a los pies de la cama con la venda puesta. Entonces yo lo ato de todas las formas posibles. Le doy placer hasta que grita. Lo uso una y otra vez... Nunca se queja, nunca dice que no, nunca actúa diferente conmigo fuera de esa habitación. Nuestra relación en el trabajo sigue igual que siempre, jugamos básquetbol, vamos al cine, salimos... todo aquello que siempre hacemos.

Siempre dice "aun no" cuando le pregunto por su turno.

Intento no regresar. Intento no necesitarlo tanto. Pero la necesidad nunca había sido tan grande antes... y aun no puedo superar ese sentimiento de que estoy utilizando a mi mejor amigo.

Empiezo a cuestionarme si Heero realmente tiene alguna necesidad o si solo lo dijo para que yo accediera a esto.

Me siento aun más culpable, pero continúo yendo.

Mi necesidad por él es superior a cualquier otra cosa.

Y una noche, tras seis semanas o algo así desde que comenzamos, estoy esperando a Heero en el sofá luego de una sesión muy larga en la habitación. Es tarde y no pretendo quedarme para lo que normalmente sigue en nuestras tardes, aunque también me gusta mucho.

Heero entra en la sala, sonriendo como siempre hace, y noto que hace una leve mueca de dolor al sentarse junto a mí.

Me doy cuenta que, de lo que iba de semana, había pasado cada noche aquí sin preocuparme por cuan adolorido él estuviera...

Culpable, me encorvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta. Me conoce demasiado bien.

—No debería venir tan seguido...

—Lo necesitas, Duo. Está bien.

—No. Se suponía que intercambiaríamos servicios y esto ha sido todo para mí. No puedo... Es demasiado. Era mejor cuando iba al club. Me era más sencillo controlarlo...

De hecho, aun podía controlarlo con facilidad... si no se trataba de Heero.

Él tenía la mirada perdida cuando tartamudeé y me callé.

—En ese caso, puede que sea tiempo de que tome mi turno.

Otra vez me pregunto que podría querer Heero, aunque no importa. Se lo debo, sea lo que sea. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

—¿Mañana en la noche? —me siento aliviado de tener un descanso.

—De acuerdo.

Me guía a la puerta y se despide como siempre.

_._

* * *

_._

El día siguiente en el trabajo es caótico y muy ocupado. Me tranquiliza saber que luego de esto tendremos dos días libres, particularmente por si esta noche despiertan mis peores temores.

Pese a todo me presento en casa de Heero a la hora de siempre. Se lo debo.

Caminamos por el pasillo, pero esta vez soy yo quien entra a la habitación. La venda me espera a los pies de la cama.

Me quito la ropa, la dejo pulcramente ordenada en un rincón y tomo la venda.

Descubro que debo respirar profundo una o dos veces, mi corazón se ha acelerado y debo calmarme.

Me pongo la venda, bloqueando mi visión, y me siento en el lugar donde Heero siempre espera por mí.

Me pregunto qué clase de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza cuando se sienta aquí. Me pregunto si disfruta lo que hacemos. Parece que sí, yo pongo especial atención en no lastimarlo... ¿Qué me hará ahora que estoy a su disposición?

Siento que la puerta se abre y se cierra. Siento el roce de telas: Heero se está desvistiendo. Mantengo mi respiración estable y pausada.

_No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico... _

Sus manos tocan mis brazos, levantándome con delicadeza. Me paro, entregándome, y aquellas manos se deslizan entre mis cabellos deshaciendo la trenza. Nunca antes me la había desatado en esta habitación.

La deshace y mi cabello se desparrama alrededor mío, encontrando cierta comodidad en el abrigo que me entrega.

Sus manos se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura, sus labios se presionan con firmeza contra los míos.

Esto me es familiar y le doy la bienvenida. Felizmente descubro que Heero tiene una destreza increíble en esto. En esta ocasión su boca es más demandante de lo normal, separando mis labios en lugar de esperar a que yo los separe, y su lengua penetra mi boca de la misma forma en que la mía suele hacerlo en la suya.

Sus manos me arrastran con él haciéndome avanzar lentamente, un paso a la vez, sus labios abandonan los míos y volteo, mi espalda descansa ahora en su pecho, sus labios rozan mi espalda... y comienzo a caer. Aterrizo sobre la cama, con las sábanas deslizándose bajo mis rodillas.

Cae sobre mí presionándome contra el colchón. Sé que comenzará pronto.

Levanta mis manos sobre mi cabeza pero no las ata. Simplemente entrelaza mis dedos en la cabecera, animándome a sostenerme.

Me sujeto con fuerza, obedientemente, preguntándome qué pasará luego...

Y Heero comienza a tocarme.

Sus manos se deslizan sobre mi cuerpo despacio, rozando cada parte de él: mi omóplato, mi espina dorsal, la parte interior de mis piernas.

Su boca sigue a sus manos, acariciándome suavemente. Lentamente, suavemente... una sensación deliciosa y tortuosa.

Nadie me ha tocado así antes. Y a pesar de todo lo que él y yo hemos hecho juntos, nunca me había tocado. Yo era quien lo tocaba.

Incluso fuera de esta habitación soy yo el que inicia el contacto, nunca es Heero. Por lo que me ha contado de su entrenamiento, jamás hubiese esperado que promovieran esta clase de toque... ¿será por eso que deseaba esto? ¿O es solo el preludio de algo más? ¿Está intentando relajarme para lo que hará a continuación?

Sus manos encuentran los nudos tensos en mi espalda y los deshace. Su boca enciende mi sangre, haciéndome ansiar más de ese húmedo, gentil toque. El calor de su cuerpo se desvanece por un momento y me gira, recostándome sobre mi espalda tras lo cual sus manos reanudan su camino.

Se deslizan entre mis cabellos y me estremezco. Sus labios rozan mi cuello, bajan por mi pecho...

_Oh... _

Luego regresan sobre los míos y recién allí me doy cuenta que me he mordido un labio. Ahogo un gemido...

—Deja que te escuche —susurra contra mi boca, tras lo cual hace algo con sus manos que me hace soltar un grito ahogado —. Eso está mejor... —sus manos continúan con su implacable ataque —. Vamos...

Sus labios descienden por mi cuerpo, provocándome y demandándome, y se lo doy todo. Dejo que mi voz se escuche, lo que parece animarlo aun más.

Me tortura. Toques suaves como plumas sobre lugares que arden bajo sus dedos y sus labios, tomándose su tiempo, entreteniéndose en lugares que no tenía idea podían hacerme gritar.

Cuando sus dedos al fin se deslizan dentro de mí me doy cuenta que estoy rogándole, suplicándole y no me importa. Mi autocontrol se ha desvanecido, se lo he entregado, de la misma forma en que él tantas veces me lo había entregado a mí... y se lo ha ganado con tan solo tocarme.

Cuando sus dedos salen y son reemplazados por su pene, el orgasmo me sacude y me corro en ese mismo instante.

—Oh, sí... —lo escucho sisear, tras lo cual empieza a follarme...

No, no es eso. Esto no es eso.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Solo Heero puede hacerme esto, hacerme sentir de esta forma... tras semanas de dejarme tomar su autocontrol, estoy dispuesto a entregarle el mío. Tras semanas de dejarme tocarlo, puedo dejarlo tocarme.

Lo que tenemos es más que sexo, más que confianza... es algo mucho más fuerte.

Esta revelación hace que me tense bajo sus manos, y él me anima a volver al placer otra vez.

Nos desplomamos juntos, unidos, y yo alcanzo la venda y me la quito. Heero me mira y sonríe.

—No quiero hacerlo otra vez —le digo, y su sonrisa vacila —. No quiero esconderlo más. Quiero poder tocarte fuera de esta habitación, y que tú me toques... —eso suena bastante soso, pero la sonrisa de Heero vuelve a brillar.

—Eso es lo que necesito —me dice, besando la comisura de mis labios —. Eso era lo que estaba esperando.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Notas:** El original de este fic es de hace unos cuantos años, ¡PERO LO ENCONTRÉ TAN GENIAL QUE DEBÍA TRAERLO AL ESPAÑOL! Espero haber podido transmitirles lo genial que era, en serio, porque cuando yo lo leí la primera vez me atrapó totalmente.

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos y espero traerles pronto alguna nueva historia de estos chicos. ;D

¡El fandom debe continuar!

Cariños. ^^

**Saku***

**2014-05-21**


End file.
